Top 10 Club (Tennis Revolution)
The Top 10 Club was a club consisting of twenty teenagers from the ITF Junior Circuit. Only the top ten players from the girls’ section and the top ten from the boys’ section were able to join; the top players were chosen based on the total amount of ranking points accumulated that year from the beginning of January to the end of December. All members of the Top 10 Club were given entries into Pro Circuit tournaments as all members were automatically a part of the Junior Exempt project, which was first implemented to help transition Junior Circuit players into the Pro Circuit. Girls No.1 Kagome Echizen *Age: 13 *Blood Type: O *Birthday: September 22 *Hair: *Eyes: Amber/Blue (Contact Lens) *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Japanese *Tennis Association(s): United States Tennis Association, Japan Tennis Association, and Asian Tennis Federation No.2 Bérénice Renée Beaulieu *Age: 17 *Blood Type: O *Birthday: March 18 *Hair: Knee-length Platinum Blonde *Eyes: Violet *Height: 170 cm *Racquet: AeroPro Drive Plus *Shoes: PROPULSE 4 All Court *Nationality: French *Tennis Association(s): Fédération Française de Tennis and Tennis Europe No.3 Liu Meiling (美靈) *Age: 16 *Blood Type: O *Birthday: November 16 *Hair: Black *Eyes: Light Blue (Genetic Disorder) *Height: 172 cm *Racquet: Babolat Pure Drive Plus *Shoes: *Nationality: Chinese/Hong Kong *Tennis Association(s): Hong Kong Tennis Association (HKTA)(香港網球總會) and Asian Tennis Federation No.4 Bonnie Zhang *Age: 16 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: Black *Eyes: Dark Brown *Height: 170 cm *Racquet: Babolat Pure Drive Plus *Shoes: *Nationality: Chinese *Tennis Association(s): United States Tennis Association No.5 Alice Elfi Wu *Age: 15 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Chinese *Tennis Association(s): British Lawn Tennis Association (LTA) and Tennis Europe No.6 Belinde *Age: 17 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Dutch *Tennis Association(s): Royal Dutch Lawn Tennis Association (Koninklijke Nederlandse Lawn Tennis Bond) (KNLTB) and Tennis Europe No.7 Elizabeth Knightly *Age: 16 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: *Tennis Association(s): British Lawn Tennis Association (LTA) and Tennis Europe No.8 Liu Jinjing *Age: 15 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Chinese/Hong Kong *Tennis Association(s): Hong Kong Tennis Association (HKTA)(香港網球總會) and Asian Tennis Federation No.9 Lydia Derzhavin *Age: 15 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Russian *Tennis Association(s): Russian Tennis Federation (Федерация тенниса России) and Tennis Europe No.10 Ernsta Viktoria *Age: 17 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: German *Tennis Association(s): Deutsche Tennis Bund and Tennis Europe Boys No.1 Amadeus *Age: 17 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Switzerland/Swish *Tennis Association(s): Tennis Europe No.2 Camus *Age: 17 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: French *Tennis Association(s): Fédération Française de Tennis and Tennis Europe No.3 Nicolæ Drăgan *Age: 16 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Romanian *Tennis Association(s): Romanian Tennis Federation (FRT)(Federația Română de Tenis) and Tennis Europe No.4 Tyler Williams *Age: 16 *Blood Type: A *Birthday: October 23 *Hair: Chestnut Brown *Eyes: Silver *Height: 178 cm *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: British *Tennis Association(s): British Lawn Tennis Association (LTA) and Tennis Europe No.5 Jürgen Valicevic Volk *Age: 17 (at the time) *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: German *Tennis Association(s): Deutsche Tennis Bund and Tennis Europe No.6 Liu Guanling *Age: 17 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: 185 cm *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Chinese/Hong Kong *Tennis Association(s): Hong Kong Tennis Association (HKTA)(香港網球總會) and Asian Tennis Federation No.7 Vasile Lupei *Age: 15 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Romanian *Tennis Association(s): Romanian Tennis Federation (FRT)(Federația Română de Tenis) and Tennis Europe No.8 Alberi Félix Beaulieu *Age: 16 *Blood Type: O *Birthday: June 14 *Hair: Golden Blonde *Eyes: Dark Green *Height: 176 cm *Racquet: Pure Drive Plus *Shoes: V-PRO 2 All Court *Nationality: French *Tennis Association(s): Fédération Française de Tennis and Tennis Europe No.9 Justin Kim *Age: 17 *Blood Type: *Birthday: *Hair: *Eyes: *Height: *Racquet: *Shoes: *Nationality: Korean *Tennis Association(s): United States Tennis Association No.10 Florentin Grosvenor Beaulieu *Age: 16 *Blood Type: O *Birthday: June 14 *Hair: Golden Blonde *Eyes: Light Green *Height: 176 cm *Racquet: Pure Drive 107 *Shoes: Drive 3 All Court *Nationality: French *Tennis Association(s): Fédération Française de Tennis and Tennis Europe Category:Tennis Revolution